Moebius
Moebius is one of the main villains from the Legacy of Kain series. Story Pre-Blood Omen era Moebius was one of the members of the Circle of Nine, and the guardian of the Pillar of Time. His power over time gave him an unusual longevity and allowed him to forecast all of Nosgoth's history, but also made him into a very manipulative man. Like all other guardians, he was to become a vampire to protect the pillars, but he refused and, along with Mortanius, the guardian of the Pillar of Death, they created the Sarafan Order to hunt down all of the vampires. Blood Omen Moebius took the guise of Oracle of Nosgoth, setting himself on a cave high up a mountain, with a large labyrinth as the only access. There, he offered advice to anyone who managed to get there. The vampire Kain seeks him after being unable to defeat the paladin Malek. He tells riddles to Kain about the King Ottmar and the Legions of Nemesis. After Kain presses him, he tells about Malek and suggests him to go after the vampire Vorador, who had defeated Malek before. Unknowingly, Kain was falling in Moebius well-constructed trap. Later in his journey, Kain conveniently finds a Time-Streaming Device (a device created by Moebius to time-travel) that was with the guardian Azimuth, and gets himself involved in the conflict between the King Ottmar and The Nemesis. He uses the Time-Streaming Device, ending fifty years back in time. After killing a peasant, he reads his mind and sees Moebius inciting the crowd to lead him after the king William the Just, who would later become the Nemesis. So, Kain decides to kill the king and change history. The two battle, William armed with a Soul Reaver that Moebius gave him, as Kain was also armed with the same blade. After killing William, Kain finds another conveniently placed Time-Streaming Device, using it to travel back to his time. Once there, he discovers that William's followers started to hunt down vampires. He arrives where a crowd is gathering, and witnesses as Moebius executes Vorador. Just then Kain notices that the Oracle was Moebius all along, and that he foolishly did everything Moebius wanted. Moebius incites the crowd against Kain, who was the only vampire left. Kain kills Moebius's minions and beheads Moebius. Soul Reaver 2 As the wraith Raziel follows Kain into the Chronoplast, he is greeted by Moebius, who tells him he is now thirty years before Kain would kill him. He manipulates Raziel into killing Kain and re-embracing his humanity. When Raziel threates him with the Reaver blade, he reveals that he is a worshiper of The Elder God. Raziel later finds Kain, in the fated time when he was to kill Kain. However, Raziel refuses to kill Kain, causing a paradox that made history to reshuffle itself. As Raziel tries to use the Time-Streaming Device on the Sarafan Stronghold, Moebius is caught off-guard for the first time, as he hadn't predicted this move by Raziel. Raziel demands to be sent twenty years back, to the time of the Sarafan Crusades, but Moebius sends him one hundred years after he was killed by Kain. What seemed to be a pathetic attempt at stopping Raziel on fulfilling his destiny was actually a very calculated move. Raziel finds a way into another Time-Streaming Device that was in a swamp, and although he never knew to which era it would lead him, he ended in the era he wanted to, making his way after Janos Audron, the one who created the Reaver and hold the answers Raziel was after. As he is talking with Janos, the Sarafan Inquisitors break on the place, as they had been following Raziel all along. Janos teleports Raziel away, and as he breaks on the door, he sees Janos paralyzed by the inquisitor, who were holding the Moebius's Staff. Their leader, who was no one else than the human self of Raziel, take Janos's heart as they all flee the place. Raziel goes after them to kill the inquisitors and reclaim Janos heart and the Reaver blade. Once in the Sarafan Stronghold, he finds the Reaver, but he is interrupted by Malek and Moebius, who now shows his true self, threatening Raziel. He locks Raziel and leaves him to face the Sarafan Inquisitors, which included his human self, armed with the Reaver blade, knowing that it would absorb his soul. Defiance Kain, after saving Raziel from being consumed by the Reaver, goes after Moebius in hopes to learn where Raziel is. Moebius mocks Kain for needing his help, threatening him with his staff. He tells Kain that he doesn't know what Raziel's true nature is and leaves. Kain pursues him again, resuming their conversation by removing Moebius's Staff telekinetically and slamming him into a wall. Moebius then leads Kain to a place west of the pillars, where he would find his answers. Later, Kain uses a portal created by the Elder God to travel to the future where Raziel was and the two fight. Raziel takes Kain's heart, which was actually Janos's heart, in order to revive Janos Audron. He goes to the Vorador's Mansion, where the body of Janos is, but Moebius was there, Vorador having being captured and soon to be executed. Moebius congratulates Raziel for killing Kain and mocks him for doing what he wanted, although he could choose to not. Soon after, the younger Kain would decapitate him, but he didn't cared, as he had faith in the Elder God. After Raziel is defeated by The Dark Entity who was possessing Janos, the Elder God resurrects Moebius and calls him to the Spirit Forge, where Raziel was. However, Kain survived his earlier battle with Raziel, and arrived at the Spirit Forge at the same time as Moebius, impaling him. In the spectral realm, the spirit of Moebius calls his God once again, but Raziel impales him with his Wraith-Blade, which purifies the spirit of Moebius, allowing him to see what the Elder God really was. In horror, Moebius's spirit is then swallowed by Raziel. Personality Moebius is a deceiving and manipulative man, always trying to use others for his own gain. He usually poses as an old-fragile man to make people to underestimate him, as he is much more threatening and dangerous than he looks. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Fanatics Category:Bosses Category:Evil Genius Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Revived Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards